


A Miniscule Mayhap

by almostkawaii (AlmostNotReallyKawaii)



Category: Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostNotReallyKawaii/pseuds/almostkawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write something where Merlin messes up a spell and is transported to the modern age, right during the battle of New York in avengers. Fury is confused, One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miniscule Mayhap

"Look, Arthur, I can prove it to you. I've been working on these transportation spells for a while and I think I have them mastered."

"…Fine, but try it out on this pear first," Arthur replied, placing the said pear on the table in front of Merlin. "Transport this over…there," he continued, gesturing towards the top of his closet before crossing his arms over his chest, an expectant look in his eye.

Focusing all his energy, Merlin looked directly at the apple and chanted the spell. There was a large flash, and stars twinkled before his eyes before everything turned dark.

* * *

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We're not finished yet."

"And then shawarma after."

"Bloody hell, Merlin, where the dickens did you bring us?"

"I-I'm not quite sure, in fact that incantation should only have worked on the pear."

"Clearly."

"I thought I told all civilians to CLEAR OUT," a voice boomed into Merlin's ear. Startled, he put his hands up and stepped in front of Arthur protectively.

"Erm, sir, what do you want?"

"Exactly what I said - all civilians - especially those who can't exactly seem to dress themselves," Fury replied, looking at their out-of-fashion, essentially ancient clothes, "are to have cleared out here so the Avengers can do their work." He began to lead the Avengers up Stark Tower and they appeared to follow him without hesitation. Merlin and Arthur hastily followed.

"Oh, so you all are avengers of sorts?" Merlin inquired, his eyes full of mischief, "I believe I can help you out."

"Merliiin," Arthur's stern voice dripped with dissent. "What the hell are you doing?" he muttered into Merlin's ear. Ignoring him, Merlin continued speaking.

"Seems like your problem seems to be that man in garish green over there," he said, squinting into the sun that glared through the windows. He pointed out Loki as they walked into the top floor of Stark Tower, where they found Loki lying on the ground.

"Here, I'll help them and prove to you that I can in fact perform transportation spells correctly," Merlin muttered to Arthur before stepping forward towards the body. Concentrating on Loki, Merlin chanted a spell and his eyes glowed bright.

Loki disappeared and all the avengers made startled noises. It was quite funny, actually.

"It's fine, it's fine, I merely returned him to his home planet and sealed him there, so he can't escape and wreak havoc once more," Merlin explained confidently.

A few seconds later, a blur of green with horns of sorts sticking out of its head flew by the window from the outside, and Fury gave him a look.

"So not only did you free him but you gave him the power of flight?" Black Widow exclaimed incredulously, cracking her knuckles.

Chuckling nervously, Merlin stuttered, "I-I think it's time for us to leave. Goodbye." And with that, he grabbed Arthur's hand and muttered a classic "return" spell that he knew he had mastered already.

They blinked and suddenly they were back in Arthur's chambers. As was the pear, completely unchanged.

"I think that's enough magic for now," Arthur glared at Merlin while crossing his arms over his chest.

Merlin just nodded sheepishly.

~fin~


End file.
